


It's like rain in your wedding day

by ourladysorrows (pcyooda)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Starting Over, Weddings, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/ourladysorrows
Summary: When Kyungsoo still has something to say to his ex-fiancé who is marrying another person.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's like rain in your wedding day

I don't want to believe that I'm really here.

All the dark colors of the sky don't even compare to the tempest happening deep inside my heart. It's about to rain, I know that. But I also know that this won't change how things will work in the next few minutes.

I walk through the alley, feeling my heart bump inside my chest like the rhythm of a thousand drums. It's quiet, so quiet I can hear the breath in and out of the lungs of my ex-lover. My ex-lover, who now is a groom. Mouth to the lung, I can hear the compressed air passing through his teeth.

I look around and see that we're in that big church he mentioned before. The place is illuminated by such a bright light that it’s possible to see so clearly where he's at. He's standing there, white suit up and his knees on the floor. Is too soon for the wedding to happen, and that's exactly why he's here. It's exactly why I'm here too.

We wanted to put the final dot in that long sentence that was our relationship.

"You're gonna ruin this suit if you keep on like this." The words fell off of my mouth without me realizing.

He gets up, shocked to hear my voice. Junmyeon shoots me a sad smile as he walks towards me. His clothes look nothing like the expression on his face. 

"You came." He says, already expecting. 

"I came." 

Both of us exchange a look. It's that million words look, that precious one. That look that says everything I didn’t want to hear. That look says everything we already know. Regrets. Sorrow. Pain. It’s all there, all over his face. And all over mine.

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo." He starts.

I nod, acknowledging that. He's really regretting his decisions. He's really waiting for me to say the words. But I won't. 

"Why did you call me?"

"You know why." Junmyeon approaches me, very close. "I… miss you. I just don't think I can do this anymore. And I miss you." 

I look at his eyes seeing nothing more than the truth. He means it every word. And this is exactly why it is so bad. Because I know in my heart that I feel the same. 

"You can't say things like that. I thought you wanted to end everything for the last time."

Junmyeon denies with a nod.

"No. It's true. It's all true and I just realized it that now. We're mean to be. Just us two. And there's anyone in this world that I love more than you."

Those words… they hit my heart like a train wreck.

"Junmyeon…"

"Listen…" He says "If you do like me too… we can restart. I promise you. I can make you the happiest man in this world."

His eyes were begging. The light reflecting by the windows of the church reaches his eyes with an unknown feeling. It's hope. Hope filling our path for the first time. 

"Junmyeon… I won't make you choose between us. If you have decided yourself to end things with your husband, then you have to tell him, not me." 

Suddenly, he breaks. He takes a step back, still looking at me. He's hurting. He doesn't want to hear the truth. And that's exactly the problem since the beginning. 

"I don't want to start something that isn't already finished. I don't want to be that guy for you." I say, as I took a breath to calm my nerves. "We're done. And I thought that you knew that. If you are still trying to marry someone else, then it's very clear that you don't love me in the first place."

"Soo.."

"I'm leaving. Have a happy life, Jun." 

I turn around and I walk towards the exit of that damn place. I never look back. But when I first took a step out of that place, I felt. Hot and chubby, wet and vivid. The raindrop falling right on my left cheek. 

I breathe as I let myself cry with the sky.

My first love could have died today, but I certainly reborn with that one love I needed the most: the love for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this to train my english. Thank you if you read until here.


End file.
